Meet You There
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: Cho is asked to write and perform a song at Cedric's Memorial Service. Songfic to Simple Plan's Meet You There.


Summary: Cho is asked to write a song for Cedric's memorial service. Category: Angst/Romance Pairings: Cho/Cedric Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters were taken from J.K Rowling and the song was taken from the band, Simple Plan. They're awesome by the way, so check em out.  
  
Meet You There  
  
Cho Chang looked sleepily at her watch. It was 4:00am and there were only 3 days left until the memorial service. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about what she was doing. She just wanted to do it and get it over with. Cho remembered with astonishing clarity when she had been approached to perform this task.  
  
"Please dear.I know Cedric would have wanted you to.I know it." Mrs. Diggory's eyes welled up with tears as they pled with her. Unable to stare at her any longer, Cho had hastily agreed and made up an excuse to leave the room.  
  
And now she was up against an invisible barrier, one that was trying hard to just let her be numb and forget all about him. Him with his warm gray eyes, and joyous smile, a smile that could brighten her whole day no matter how hard it had been. Writing a song for his memorial service seemed damned near impossible. She had always been a pretty decent poet and singer. Mrs. Diggory had asked her to put the two talents together, she was supposed to write a song in Cedric's memory and then perform at the Memorial Service.  
  
She put her head down. The more she thought about it, the more memories that came flooding back. Cedric grinning at her as they snuck into an empty classroom to steal a few kisses, Cedric laughing as she looked indignant when he had joked with her, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric.  
  
Cho's quill began to fly across the piece of parchment lying on her desk. Her hands shook as she wrote, but she tried to ignore it and all the emotions resurfacing as she wrote. At 5:23am the song was complete. The thought of singing these words out loud to a group of people who could not possibly fathom their meaning made Cho feel physically ill, but a promise was a promise and she was never the sort of person to break one.  
  
Three days later, Cho was caught up in a swirl of emotion. She hardly felt what she was doing as she rose from bed, ate her breakfast, and clothed herself in her finest dress robes. The Memorial Service for Cedric was to begin at 9:00am and Cho found herself there far earlier than she had to be.but she felt she needed this time alone with him, alone.just one last time. She didn't speak, just ran her hand up and down his lifeless cheek as he lay in the casket that had been prepared for him. His dress robes accented his features so well, Cho was hoping that he would wake up, wake up and tell her that she had been dreaming it all. That he was not dead and they had their entire lives to spend together. Cho was startled from her reverie by people beginning to enter the room. It was approaching nine. She took her seat with everyone else and waited for the Memorial Service to begin.  
  
"On this day, we are all gathered together to mourn the death of Cedric Diggory." The wizard priest's voice rang out, sounding oddly out of place in the otherwise silent room. "He will be missed by all. He was a courageous, fair, honest, intelligent young man who..." Cho didn't really hear much more. She felt that if maybe she blocked the priest out, this wouldn't be real, it wouldn't be happening, not to her, not to Cedric. A few more people spoke about Cedric and she was finally summoned to the podium.  
  
Cho found that her nervousness had disappeared altogether. She could be brave, she could do this, she would do it.for him. She surveyed the crowd and saw that many Hogwarts students had come to pay their respects to Cedric. She tried to smile, but failed miserably. At long last, she began to sing.  
  
Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do  
  
Tears started pouring from her face. Angrily, she wiped them away. She wanted to be strong, for herself, for Cedric. She began to sing again, more determined than ever not to break down, not to show weakness. She didn't know why, but it felt important to her. She knew Cedric was watching and she wanted him to know that she could be strong.  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
The tears came faster now, faster than she ever expected. They blurred her vision as she looked up to the sky, looked up to where Cedric was, as she sang, trying to grasp onto every memory, every thought that had ever involved him.  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
Cho saw several of her classmates' eyes water, and none of them made any effort to hide their tears. A few faces stuck out more than others: Cedric's best friend, members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and was that? She squinted. Yes, it was. Harry Potter had come with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione was crying very forcefully as Ron held on to her and Harry had a deadened look in his eyes that Cho could not bear to look at. She averted her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look at him the same again, without thinking of Cedric, but it was still nice of him to come pay his respects.  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
Cho sighed as she finished the last words of the song. She wiped the tears from her eyes again. She was heartbroken and felt feelings of sorrow beyond belief, but she had accomplished what she had wanted to do through the song, what she had came here to do. She had said Goodbye. 


End file.
